Harry Potter y Sakura card captor
by Captain leon
Summary: el idiota de Ron libera las cartas clow y sakura debe ir a recuperarlas en Howarts


Este crossover aunque está dividido en capítulos, se los traigo aquí de un solo tirón, para facilitar su backup para quienes lo deseen y porque no tengo ni idea de cómo subir capítulos en

**Harry Potter y Sakura Card captors**

**Capitulo 1: Sakura, Kaho, el ritual y el imbécil glotón**

La campiña inglesa se veía espectacular desde la casa de la profesora Kaho Mizuki. La dueña de las cartas clow, Sakura aun no podía creer su suerte, sólo hace un par de semanas atrás ella junto a su amiga Rika Sasaki se habían ganado un premio de lotería consistente en visitar la campiña inglesa, premio auspiciado por la federación de comerciantes, y ahora ambas se encontraban en la casa de su antigua profesora, quien gustosa aceptó proporcionar su casa para el evento. Las niñas fueron desde Japón a Reino Unido acompañadas por la señorita Maki Matsumoto quien como afiliada a la federación de comerciantes fue la encargada de custodiar a las niñas.

La profesora Kaho descubrió un conjuro, el cual podía proporcionar a los muggles, capacidad mágica limitada y para esto la presencia de Sakura le venía como anillo al dedo. La mejor amiga de la card captor, Tomoyo Daidouji, quien se encontraba en Hong Kong en ese momento con su madre acompañándola en un viaje de negocios, al enterarse que su amiga iría al Reino Unido, decidió ir también en su jet privado (su madre tenía otro para ella), llevándose a Meiling y a Syaoran prometiéndoles que se divertirían y que retornarían pronto.

Así pues, los cinco chicos disfrutaban la estadía cuando la profesora Kaho les dijo que tendría visitas que atender, específicamente un trío de muchachos que estudiaban en Howarts, un colegio de magia del país.

Cuando llegaron la profesora introdujo al trío de ingleses a sus antiguos alumnos. Todos juntos acompañados de la señorita Maki disfrutaban de una agradable cena y comentaban el descubrimiento de la profesora Kaho.

- es increíble que haya descubierto un método para que los muggles puedan tener magia, profesora Kaho – dijo Hermione.

- al combinar la magia de ambos mundos, el de Japón y el de occidente se puede realizar tal milagro – le respondió la profesora.

Tanto Rika como la señorita Maki, ya sabían de la existencia de la magia debido a que kero accidentalmente se había transformado en cerberus delante de ambas una vez, con el objeto de evitar que muriesen atropelladas por un camión. Pero igual se sorprendieron cuando escucharon de la posibilidad de que ellas también pudiesen hacer magia gracias a los descubrimientos hechos por Kaho, Meiling que tampoco sabía usar magia también estaba asombrada.

- si les parece bien, podremos realizar el ritual esta noche – les sugirió Kaho.

Todos asintieron ansiosos (en especial los muggles), deseosos de poder experimentar lo que se sentía tener algo de magia.

El ritual mágico era prolongado (alrededor de cuatro horas), Sakura, Kaho y Cerberus, se encontraban alrededor del círculo mágico mientras Tomoyo, Rika, Meiling y la señorita Maki se hallaban cerca del centro, en el cual se depositó las cartas sakura.

Los tres griffindors observaban el proceso con asombro (jamás habían visto antes un círculo mágico), pero luego de cuatro horas, Ron decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y se fue a asaltar el refrigerador de la casa.

- ¡Ron, no seas maleducado!, pídele permiso a la profesora Kaho – le reprimió Hermione.

- ¿y cómo quieres que lo haga?, no ves que está en trance desde hace cuatro horas – dijo y salió del salón.

- déjalo Hermione, que yo también me muero de hambre – le dijo Harry, su amiga sólo negaba con la cabeza.

El pelirrojo regreso luego de un par de minutos cargado de diversos alimentos incluyendo una larga cadena de salchichas. Harry se puso contento, pero Hermione no podía creer la desverguenzura de su amigo.

El pelirrojo se atiborraba de comida cuando decidió "sabiamente" ir a molestar un rato, con lo que se dirigió a cerberus y procedió a jalarle la cola.

- ¡Ron, que diablos haces, basta! – le ordenó Hermione escandalizada.

- pero si ni lo nota, todos están en trance.

- Ron, hazle caso a Hermione.

El pelirrojo no hizo caso y se dirigió donde Sakura, pinchándole la mejilla con su dedo.

- ¡Ron, basta! – le gritó Harry y fue donde su amigo, el cual le puso la comida encima.

En eso el pelirrojo pisó la cadena de salchichas que sujetaba Harry y se resbaló empujando a Sakura y a su amigo hacia el centro del círculo mágico. La chica cayó de cara y se despertó por el dolor, notando como sangraba su nariz.

- … pero que… oye que haces tú aquí – le dijo a Harry que también había caído y que por tener los brazos llenos de comida, no pudo evitar golpearse la cara y también le sangraba la nariz.

Una luz muy fuerte salió del círculo mágico el cual creció al doble de su tamaño, al final la casa entera exploto en mil fragmentos. Afortunadamente todos los que se encontraban dentro del círculo resultaron ilesos.

La profesora Kaho una vez repuesta y al enterarse que fue Ron el culpable de todo, la arremetió contra él.

- ¡mi casa! Pedazo de [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO]

- Sakura y sus amigas miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. La gentil profesora Kaho estaba furiosa y quería golpear al pelirrojo, menos mal que la señorita Maki y Syaoran la sostenían, nunca habían escuchado tantas palabrotas en toda su vida.

Las cartas sakura habían desaparecido y cerberus regresó a su forma de kero.

Kaho les explicó que el haber roto el ritual, junto con la entrada de comida provocó que las cartas sakura regresaran a su forma primitiva de cartas clow y que se dirigieran al lugar que emanaba más magia del lugar…Howarts. No había opción, Sakura debía comenzar desde cero y volver a capturar las cartas clow.

**Capitulo 2: una linda escuela, un director gentil, un sombrero y un imbécil ayudante de celador**

La profesora kaho, y todos los demás se dirigieron a Howarts y pidieron hablar con Dumbledore.

- por lo tanto, las cartas del mago clow ahora están escondidas en Howarts – dijo Dumbledore una vez que kaho le explicó la situación

- por favor Director Dumbledore, permita que sakura se quede en Howarts, sólo hasta recuperar las cartas clow.

- mi querida profesora Kaho, sería un honor tener a sus estudiantes en mi colegio, y por favor llámeme Albus.

- muchas gracias, director… eh, albus. Ahora hay otro problema que quisiera discutir con usted.

- no se preocupe, adelante.

- al parecer el joven Syaoran se ha convertido en muggle debido a que llevaba su espada de rayo con él y al parecer este objeto de alguna forma nulificó su magia temporalmente, afortunadamente, sus estudiantes corrieron hacia el centro del círculo y conservan su magia.

- umm, interesante, y que hay de los demás.

- todos al parecer tienen poderes mágicos, solo cerberus fue afectado y ahora no puede retornar a su forma original. La señorita maki y las demás niñas le piden que por favor les permita quedarse en Howarts para acompañar a sakura.

- una petición justa y por supuesto que acepto, con la condición claro está que usted también permanezca en Howarts.

- ¿Qué permanezca en el colegio?

- efectivamente, los efectos de la disrupción pueden ser mas de los que usted me indicó, lo más conveniente es que todos permanezcan en Howarts, creo que usted sería perfecta para el puesto de profesora en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- pero si todo sale bien, sólo estaré máximo un año, el tiempo que le llevó a sakura hacerse dueña de todas las cartas clow.

- mi querida profesora, desafortunadamente la materia que le pido que enseñe tiene la muy molesta reputación de hacer que sus docentes se, bueno cansen y deseen tomar vacaciones. Nadie en mucho tiempo ha durado más de un año y ya estoy acostumbrado a buscar docentes para dicha asignatura.

- en ese caso Albus, cuente con mi ayuda.

La profesora mando llamar a la señorita maki y a los demás niños y los presento con Dumbledore, el cual les aseguro que podían quedarse en Howarts hasta que su amiga recuperase las cartas clow. En cuanto a la señorita maki, ella era muy mayor para pasar clases, pero le permitiría quedarse en el colegio. Eso tranquilizo a la mujer la cual no quería separase de los niños por ser su responsabilidad.

Todos los niños fueron con el tiempo justo donde el callejón diagon y compraron su material escolar, después se encaminaron de vuelta a Howarts ya que no tenían casa donde quedarse. Tomoyo y su padres insistieron que todos se quedasen en el hotel Hilton, pero Dumbledore les convenció que lo más prudente sería que permaneciesen en el castillo hasta que comenzasen las clases, lo cual no sería sino en sólo un par de días.

Al comenzar las clases, los muchachos aunque tenían más edad, hicieron fila para ser seleccionados en sus respectivas casas junto a los otros alumnos de primer año.

Cuando el turno fue de sakura, el sombrero la puso en Hufflepuff.

En cuanto a Tomoyo y a Rika, el sombrero las puso en Ravenclaw.

Meiling por su parte fue seleccionada en Griffindor.

Sin embargo, cuando el sombrero vio la mente de syaoran…

- tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí - le dijo

- ¿Qué pero yo?...

- a si, se me olvidaba decirte - la profesora kaho postergó este momento hasta el último segundo porque no sabía cómo decirle esto al muchacho.

- veras, Li, puesto que ahora eres un muggle, tendrás que ayudar al señor filch el celador en sus trabajos hasta que sakura recupere todas las cartas…

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, no puede hablar en serio, YO SOY Li Syaoran, el heredero de la familia Li, la familia más poderosa de toda China, la familia con mas magia de toda China.

- este… bueno veras… hablé con tu madre y ella me dijo que el trabajo de ayudante de celador será beneficioso para formar tu carácter, tu madre cree que te brindara algo de humildad…

- ÑIAJ ÑIAJ ÑIAJ ÑIAJ ÑIAJ, reía filch mientras se llevaba al pobre de syaoran quien se quedo como una estatua de mármol blanco aunque de estilo cubista. [Soy el rey cuando se trata de castigos ¿no?, sino me creen vean mi fanfic: Un gato contra el prisionero de azkaban (parte 2)]

**Capitulo 3: sakura en hufflepuff, unos buenos amigos y unos tarados devorados por un ave.**

Sakura fue a sentarse donde la mesa de los tejones y fue felicitada emotivamente, puesto que venía de Japón y allí no se acostumbra a ser abrazados de buenas a primeras, se sorprendió mucho, pero vio que era una sensación agradable, estaba segura que le iría bien con sus nuevos compañeros en este enorme y medieval colegio (a Sakura siempre le encantaron los castillos europeos)

- hola, mi nombre es Hannah Abbott.

- mucho gusto, yo me llamo Kinomoto Sakura – le dijo la chica inclinando un poco el torso como lo hacen en Japón.

Los niños luego disfrutaron del banquete y se dirigieron a su sala común donde Sakura pudo observar como sus pertenencias ya estaban junto a su cama incluyendo a kero, cansada como estaba se durmió rápidamente.

- que tengas dulces sueños Sakura, espero que consigas pronto las cartas clow – le dijo bostezando kero.

A la mañana siguiente sakura fue despertada Susan Bones.

- kinomoto, despiértate de una vez, que llegaras tarde a las clases de transformaciones.

-¿Quién da esa clase? – preguntaba Sakura quien estaba medio dormida.

- McGonagall, es la profesora, es la jefa de Griffindor y es muy estricta, así que apresúrate.

Como Sakura seguía adormilada, fue sacudida con cariño por susan y por fin se despertó completamente.

- gracias susan – le agradeció y después de vestirse rápidamente fue corriendo a su primera clase de transformaciones.

Susan no mentía cuando le dijo que McGonagall era estricta, le dio tarea extra a la pobre de sakura por haber llegado sólo dos minutos tarde.

Sakura se puso a hacer la tarea que le dio McGonagall en uno de los patios del colegio, cuando vio que syaoran barría afanosamente aunque no muy bien el suelo.

- hola syaoran, como te va.

- ¿cómo crees que me va?, estoy rebajado teniendo que barrer el piso.

- no digas eso syaoran – le dijo cuando de repente un trío de muchachos se les acerco. Dos eran unos muchachos enormes, Sakura pensó que bien podrían dedicarse a practicar sumo, el otro era delgado, con un cabello rubio platinado y rostro de ángel.

- así que tú eres el nuevo squib del colegio, el que ayudara a ese idiota de filch.

- no soy un squib.

- a claro, escuche que en realidad solo eres un asqueroso muggle que Dumbledore le permite trabajar en el castillo, apuesto que en tu casucha de palmeras ni tienes espacio para poder estirarte para dormir, todo un cambio en comparación con el despacho de filch en el castillo.

Syaoran arremetió contra el rubio, pero al parecer no sólo había perdido la magia, sino que también su fuerza había disminuido terriblemente. El pobre tuvo un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo, con los dos gorilas sosteniéndole ambos brazos, mientras que el tercer tipo (malfoy) le sacaba la mugre a patadas y puñetes.

- YYAAAAIIIII – gesticulaba malfoy tratando de sonar como un maestro de artes marciales y realizando (según él) elegantes movimientos de kung fu, pero que en realidad se veían ridículos.

- ¡basta déjenlo! – gritaba desesperada Sakura.

En eso una enorme ave que parecía estar hecha de viento se posó justo en el patio donde estaban los chicos y se tragó a los slytherin los cuales daban vueltas en lo que sería la panza del monstruo.

- ¡báculo que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera identidad ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, libérate!

Sakura corrió y con su báculo atrapó su primera carta: EL VUELO

- mami, papi – lloraba malfoy que junto a sus lacayos colgaba de una de las ventanas altas del patio.

Sakura estaba feliz de recuperar la carta, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho porque al día siguiente McGonagall la enterró en una montaña de tareas por no haber presentado su redacción que le había dado (la tarea se perdió por culpa de la carta)

- susan, tenias razón, McGonagall es muy estricta – lloraba Sakura mientras hacia su tarea.

- animo Sakura – le decía kero.

**Capitulo 4: un poltergeist cariñoso, unos muebles locos y una camarógrafa frustrada**

Sakura se dirigía a sus clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando escucho una conmoción muy fuerte, varios alumnos de primer año eran bombardeados con globos de agua por lo que parecía ser ¡un poltergeist!, Sakura quien le tenía mucho miedo a los fantasmas, se quedo de piedra y para su mala fortuna el bicho sobrenatural se la agarró con ella.

Como se le acabaron los globos, sacó la lengua y al más puro estilo de "pegajoso" (el fantasma verde de los caza fantasmas), avanzó hacia ella dando un grito y se le pegó a la cara de la pobre niña y empezó a lamerle el rostro.

- KYAAAAAAAAA

- peves, deja de molestarla – le gritó Hermione, pero peves empezó el mismo procedimiento con la Griffindor.

Las chicas se tomaron de la mano y se perdieron por los corredores, el poltergeist se reía muy fuerte dejando de perseguirlas.

- estas… bien… Sakura… - le dijo entrecortadamente Hermione.

- sí, gracias Hermione – le dijo Sakura a la Griffindor. A diferencia de Hermione, Sakura gozaba de un estado atlético impresionante, de hecho en Japón, en su escuela, ella era la más atlética de todas y siempre destacaba en deportes.

- …me… alegro… maldición…. Me… falta….el… aliento – se quejaba Hermione.

- ven déjame que te lleve a un asiento… ¡pero qué pasa aquí! – de repente gritó Sakura.

Los muebles del aula estaban precariamente colocados uno encima del otro, podrían caerse en cualquier momento sobre las chicas.

- mejor salimos de aquí – le dijo Sakura

- tienes razón.

Una vez fuera Hermione se sentó en el piso y le dijo a Sakura que mejor se apresurase a ir a sus clases. Luego de que la niña se asegurase que Hermione se encontrase bien, fue directo donde defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sakura pensó que llegaría tarde pero para su sorpresa la clase recién comenzaba. Resulta que la profesora kaho se tardó al empezar su asignatura debido a que todo el mobiliario había sido colocado en el centro del aula a modo de una precaria torre de Tetris.

- Sakura, esto es obra de una carta clow, tienes que hacer algo o siempre tendremos que retrasar las clases en Howarts de esta manera – le dijo preocupada su profesora.

Sakura asintió y ya en la noche se dispuso a buscar a la traviesa carta, previamente le pidió a Dumbledore un permiso especial para poder vagar por los corredores del castillo con tal de capturar la carta y para que nadie la castigase como filch o algún profesor.

La niña vio que el castillo de noche lucia muy aterrador, afortunadamente Tomoyo iba con ella.

- no es emocionante Sakura –le dijo feliz, mientras filmaba a la niña con un "nuevo traje de batalla".

- Tomoyo, que no estamos jugando – le decía Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos y forzaba una sonrisa [nota del autor: me encanta esta expresión Anime/Manga] En eso vieron como una sombra atravesaba uno de los corredores del castillo.

Sakura no perdió tiempo y utilizando la carta viento, capturó una nueva carta: LA SOMBRA

Tomoyo se encontraba en la gloria ya que filmó toda la acción, pero cuando quiso revisar lo que filmo….

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡que pasa Tomoyo! – gritó Sakura a quien el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-… no grabó… no se grabo nada…

- ¿eh?

A la mañana siguiente, el director Dumbledore le explicó a una llorosa Tomoyo, que debido a la magia acumulada en el lugar y las barreras mágicas que protegían al colegio, los aparatos electrónicos como cámaras digitales o filmadoras sencillamente no funcionaban dentro de los muros del castillo, ni siquiera cámaras fotográficas de principios del siglo veinte.

La pobre de Tomoyo se transformó en "el grito", la famosa pintura. Mientras Sakura se encontraba en la gloria…

**Capitulo 5: Un paseo en bote, un gigante gentil y un profesor muy frio**

Sakura se encontraba paseando sola cerca al lago, estaba frustrada debido a que el conserje Filch, no había liberado al pobre de Syaoran de sus quehaceres diarios. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al desembarcadero de los botes, en ese lugar vio como unos chicos tomaban los botes y se disponían a pasear por el lago.

- ¿Sakura? Tú también vienes a pasear en bote – le preguntó Harry.

- ¿eh?, ah eres tu Harry, no te había visto.

- je, lo siento, no quise asustarte.

- no, no lo hiciste… - le contesto Sakura algo nerviosa.

- y dime, ¿quisieras ir a pasear en bote conmigo?

- sí, claro, será divertido.

Ya en el medio del lago los dos amigos se divertían cuando Harry quiso preguntarle a Sakura acerca de su llave báculo.

- nunca antes había visto un báculo en mi vida – le dijo Harry.

- se que en occidente usan las varitas en vez de los báculos – le dijo Sakura, mientras le mostraba su llave-báculo al muchacho.

- ¿podrías mostrarme como invocas tu báculo?

- seguro –dijo Sakura y tomo el báculo entre sus dos manos.

- báculo que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad…

En eso algo sacudió el bote. Sakura quien estaba de pie en ese momento, cayó al lago en un fuerte chapoteo.

- ¡Sakura, Sakura! – gritaba Harry con desesperación, quería ayudar a Sakura pero jamás había aprendido a nadar, sus tíos jamás se preocuparon de eso.

Sin pensarlo más, Harry se lanzo al lago y entonces la vio… Sakura inconsciente se hundía en el lago. Sin saber cómo, el muchacho la alcanzó, ahora el problema era llevarla a la superficie.

Harry trató y trató, pero cada vez se hundían más. De repente, algo surgió de las oscuras aguas y ¡atrapó a los chicos!

Los magos fueron elevados hacia la superficie y depositados dentro del bote, el calamar gigante los había salvado…

Sakura aún continuaba inconsciente y Harry recordando un episodio que vio en la tele, procedió a darle a la hechicera respiración de boca a boca. Eventualmente Sakura recuperó la conciencia y Harry le explicó lo que paso.

- ¿pero tú no sabes nadar, y aún así fuiste por mi? – le dijo enternecida Sakura.

- bueno, no podía dejar que algo malo te pase…

La chica abrazó con fuerza a Harry y luego se separaron ruborizados, intentaron decirse algo pero los tentáculos del calamar tocaban las cabezas de los dos chicos como si tratase de calmarlos por casi haber muerto. Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos y luego empezaron a reírse, el calamar se alejaba lentamente.

- sabes, creo que fue una de las cartas clow la que sacudió al bote – dijo Sakura

- ¿tú crees?

- estoy segura, antes de perder la consciencia, pude detectar la magia de una carta clow.

El incidente con los chicos no fue el único, varios reportaron que también les sucedió lo mismo, sino fuera por el calamar quien salvo a cada estudiante…

La card captor meditaba acerca de cómo poder atrapar la carta, algo muy peligroso, en especial si deberías estar prestando atención en clases de pociones.

- señorita kinomoto, diez puntos menos a su casa por estar distraída en mi asignatura y además esta noche tendrá castigo conmigo.

Ya en la noche la pobre de Sakura tuvo que clasificar los repugnantes especímenes encerrados en frascos que Snape utilizaba, luego los colocaba en una despensa especial la cual se encontraba hechizada para que simulase la temperatura de un frigorífico industrial… ¡esa era la solución! La card captor ya tenía un plan.

En la noche, previo permiso de Dumbledore, Sakura se dirigió al lago y con su báculo retó a la carta a que presentase lucha. La carta aceptó el desafío, pero Sakura simulando que huía, llevo a la carta hacia la despensa de Snape y una vez dentro cerró la puerta. Al volverla a abrir, Sakura pudo comprobar que la carta se había congelado y de esta forma pudo atrapar la carta con facilidad, ahora tenía una carta más: EL AGUA

- CINCUENTA, CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS, y a partir de ahora durante todo un mes estará castigada reparando la despensa que usted desbarató – venenosamente siseo Snape.

- ¡ya quiero irme a casa! – se quejaba Sakura

**Capitulo 6: trabajando en el invernadero, una profecía verde y un bosque tropical**

- con los castigos en las noches con Snape estoy agotada – se quejaba Sakura.

- recuerda que hasta que no atrapes todas las cartas, no podrás regresar a Japón – le recordó kero.

- ya no doy más – dijo Sakura y se desplomó en su cama.

- pero que dices, si apenas es de mañana, mejor te apresuras a tus clases en el invernadero o te darán más castigos, recuerda que hoy comparten clases Hufflepuff y Griffindor.

Sakura se levanto de mala gana y se dirigió al invernadero con la misma pinta que un criminal dirigiéndose a la silla eléctrica.

- como les decía, para preparar la infusión mágica, debemos añadir fresas especialmente cultivadas en el invernadero – les explicaba sprout, al mismo tiempo que mostraba a la clase una fresa gigante del tamaño de una sandia, la cual era de un color verde eléctrico.

- ¿seguro que se debe ver así? – Preguntó Meiling - yo pensé que eran más pequeñas y de color rojo.

- las fresas muggle son así niña, pero las fresas que necesitamos deben verse así.

La profesora les explicó a todos la forma correcta de cultivar las extrañas fresas y los mandó a practicar por parejas.

Sakura trabajaba en el fondo del invernadero cuando de repente encontró un par de cartas clow: La LLUVIA, y EL BOSQUE

- ¡por fin mi suerte está cambiando!

- que bien Sakura, de poco en poco iras atrapándolas todas.

- atrápalos ya…

- ¿?

- que, no entendiste la broma…

- ay Sakura, has visto mucho anime

- que nunca has visto pokemon?

- en mis ratos libres, lo único que hago es practicar artes marciales.

- ¿solo eso?

- bueno, también soy una chica, también me interesa…

Las amigas siguieron hablando y no se dieron cuenta que ya todos sus compañeros ya estaban acabando sus trabajos, por lo que las dos niñas presas del pánico se pusieron a terminar sus labores lo más rápido posible y salieron con el tiempo justo antes de que la profesora cerrase el invernadero, Sakura había olvidado escribir su nombre en las cartas…

Ya muy entrada la tarde con las clases que compartía con slytherin en adivinación, la profesora luego de ver por la ventana dijo a los estudiantes

- veo una desgracia que se cierne sobre el colegio… veo una amenaza verde que traerá la desgracia y la muerte.

- ¿Qué tipo de desgracia, profesora? – preguntó Makaias Frounelle, un alumno de slytherin.

- tendrá la forma de arboles y… - la profesora se desmayó, convenientemente justo cuando se hallaba frente a su sillón favorito.

Sakura que no sabía acerca de lo embustera que era su profesora, se asusto mucho.

Ya en la noche mientras estaba cumpliendo su castigo con Snape, Cedric llamó a la puerta.

- profesor Snape, lamento molestarlo pero el Director Dumbledore solicita la presencia de Sakura kinomoto en los invernaderos.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Snape.

- no estoy muy seguro señor, la profesora sprout me mando que viniese lo más rápidamente posible donde usted.

- bien, yo y la señorita kinomoto iremos enseguida.

Snape le dijo a Sakura acerca de la orden de Dumbledore y ambos se dirigieron con prisa hacia los invernaderos. Al llegar vieron que tanto los techos y las paredes de cristal de uno de ellos habían estallado debido a lo que parecía ser un bosque tropical que había crecido fuera de control desde el interior de la estructura.

- no lo entiendo Albus, los cristales estaban reforzados con magia, sin embargo, estallaron con facilidad.

- me temo que la magia involucrada tiene que ver con el mago clow, y hablando de ello, veo que la capturadora de las cartas clow ha llegado.

Dumbledore le explicó a Sakura que lo más probable era que una carta clow estuviese involucrada. Él y Sakura entrarían al invernadero y tratarían de arreglar las cosas.

Sakura agradeció la ayuda del director, ya que este hacia retroceder las ramas y raíces de los arboles que de otra forma hubieran aplastado a Sakura. Finalmente llegaron donde las cartas clow, y Sakura capturó a LLUVIA con la carta AGUA, y la carta BOSQUE se entregó pacíficamente.

- lamento mucho lo sucedido director, si no hubiese olvidado las cartas en el invernadero y les hubiese escrito mi nombre esto no hubiese pasado.

- así que usted fue la responsable señorita kinomoto – le dijo la profesora sprout cuando escuchó la confesión de Sakura cuando ella salía de los invernaderos junto con Dumbledore.

La jefa de los tejones, impuso a un castigo a Sakura, el cual consistía en ayudar en los invernaderos todas las tardes durante un mes.

- así que esta era la desgracia de la cual nos advirtió la profesora trelawney – decía llorando Sakura, mientras desde la ventana de la clase de adivinación la profesora trelawney decía para sí misma

- que suerte que vi como el invernadero estaba a punto de explotar desde mi ventana, ahora que tengo más credibilidad le pediré un aumento a Dumbledore JOJOJOJOJOJO

- ¡quiero irme a casa! – lloraba Sakura abajo en los invernaderos.

**Capitulo 7: La petición de Dumbledore, café aromático y un profesor no tan frio**

- ¡maldito Dumbledore! – Se quejaba Snape – no es suficiente acaso con tener que soportar a todo ese grupo de retrasados mentales que tengo por alumnos y ahora me imponen la compañía de esa mujer.

El profesor llegó a sus aposentos y se desplomó sobre su sillón. Una hora antes fue mandado a llamar por Dumbledore, y el anciano director le comunicó que la señorita Maki Matsumoto, de ahora en adelante ayudaría a Snape a preparar su aula previa a cada clase.

- ¡esto es inaudito Dumbledore! – Recordó que le dijo – no necesito ninguna ayuda.

- tuve reportes de que pequeños accidentes pasaron en tu aula, debido a que tus alumnos se dirigen en tropel lo más rápido posible para llevarse el material necesario para elaborar las pociones. La señorita Matsumoto, gustosa se ofreció a ayudarte con ese problema.

- ¿Qué, que reporte Dumbledore, cual fue el hijito de mamá que dijo eso?

- severus, ningún estudiante me lo dijo personalmente, lo escuche de algunos profesores en la sala de maestros, mientras compartíamos un exquisito café muggle preparado por la señorita Matsumoto.

- así que ahora los demás profesores hablan a mis espaldas.

- nadie habla a tus espaldas mi muchacho, pero si vinieses al menos alguna vez a la sala de maestros te aseguro que compartirías placenteras pláticas con tus compañeros.

- no soy ningún niño para que me ordenes ir a hablar con quien no quiero, y a todo esto ¿Qué hacia esa mujer dentro de la sala de maestros, si es una muggle?

- la señorita Matsumoto, es para todos los efectos una bruja hasta que la señorita kinomoto recupere todas las cartas clow. Además, es una invitada en el colegio, ¿no esperaras que le restrinja la entrada a la sala de maestros, verdad?

- puede ir donde se le antoje, ¡pero NO irá a mi aula!, punto final, se acabó, ¿me entiendes Dumbledore?

Ahora el hombre rumiaba su derrota contra el director, quien había ganado y ahora tendría que soportar la presencia de la mujer en su aula, y es que no solo le convenció de que la mujer le ayudara a preparar los materiales de clase antes de que empezara cada una de estas, sino que también ¡se quedaría en su aula DURANTE las mismas!

- me hubiese quedado callado, al menos no tendría a esa mujer durante mis clases – rumiaba con amargura – tal vez si hubiese dicho otra cosa…

- ¡pero ya tengo a kinomoto ayudándome! – recordó que le dijo al director.

- la señorita kinomoto, sólo te ayuda en las noches y sólo en tu despensa. Castigo que personalmente severus no estoy de acuerdo, ella tuvo que capturar la carta clow a como dé lugar, pero tú la castigaste sin ver ese aspecto.

- ¡le quitare el castigo!, pero no me metas a esa mujer.

- severus, no puedes quitarle un castigo a un estudiante sólo por no querer aceptar la ayuda de la señorita Matsumoto.

- ¡se lo cambiare entonces!, que sea kinomoto la que me ayude a preparar mi aula antes y durante mis clases.

- mi niño, ¿Qué estás diciendo?, cualquiera diría que le tienes miedo a la señorita Matsumoto.

- ¿Qué?, yo… yo no le tengo miedo, por que debería.

- entonces… ¿me dices que le temes a las mujeres? – recordó como se lo dijo Dumbledore, escaneándolo con esa mirada suya.

- severus, tienes problemas al relacionarte con las mujeres…

Derrotado Snape se levantaba de su sillón, ya no deseaba seguir recordando la conversación con el anciano, pero las imágenes de esta seguían golpeando su cerebro incesantemente. Recordó como Dumbledore hizo llamar a Matsumoto y esta le agradeció esta oportunidad de sentirse útil. La mujer, previa reverencia, le tomo de las manos y con una sonrisa cálida, le aseguro que le ayudaría en todo lo posible.

- vaya ojos más negros – pensó – y ese cabello, tan negro y largo, y sus manos eran tan suaves, no muy cálidas pero no tan frías como las mías, pero si lo suficientemente cálidas para ser una sensación agradable…

La noche siguiente, luego de que Snape le indicase a la señorita Matsumoto como preparar los materiales que necesitarían los alumnos cada clase.

- ¿le gustaría un café profesor?

- escuche que usted servía café a los demás profesores en la sala de maestros.

- sólo lo hice una vez, me costó encontrar en hogsmeade los implementos necesarios para preparar café a mi gusto profesor.

Snape degustó el aromático café, era sabroso y tenía algo de especial que no supo definir que era.

- ¿le gustó, profesor Snape?

- estuvo bien – dijo lacónicamente - ¿sabe, no tiene que quedarse durante mis clases?, lo que sea que le dijo el director Dumbledore señorita Matsumoto…

- no es necesario eso de señorita, profesor Snape.

- …. ¿Pero es que usted ya es casada?

- viuda.

- oh, lo siento.

Maki negó con la cabeza indicando que no era necesario sentir pena por ella.

- ¿y usted profesor?

- ¿yo qué?

- me refiero a que ¿Cuándo estuvo usted casado?

- yo, nunca me case.

- oh, disculpe, pero el profesor flitwick me dio a entender otra cosa…

- Seguro le dio a entender que "estaba casado con mi trabajo" dijo sardónicamente Snape y tomo otro sorbo de café para apurar la conversación.

- también el director Dumbledore me dijo que estaba de duelo

Snape escupió el café sin querer.

- ¡profesor cuidado! – le dijo maki y le limpió el pecho con su pañuelo

Sanpe pudo notar como la mujer despedía un aroma a café, era tan agradable, detestaba como las mujeres se ponían demasiado perfume ¡apestaba tanto! – pensó. En eso la mujer levantó la vista y los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Maki la miraba con una expresión serena y amable, Snape rogo para que no escuchase los latidos de su corazón…

¡Crash!

- ¡que fue eso! – exclamó Snape

- parece que viene de la despensa de materiales profesor.

Tanto Snape como Maki, corrieron al lugar y al llegar vieron como todos los frascos de especímenes se habían juntado precariamente y habían formado una especie de conejo gigantesco. Sakura intentaba detener al monstruo pero no tenía éxito.

- ¡cuidado Maki! – gritó Snape y agarró a la mujer antes de que fuese aplastada por la criatura antes de colapsar en el suelo y romperse en cientos de fragmentos. Sakura aprovechó para capturar a la carta SALTO en ese momento.

- ¿está usted bien, esta herida?

- no, yo me encuentro bien, ¿qué hay de Sakura?

- iré a ver, usted regrese al aula.

Sakura se hallaba ilesa pero ante el espectáculo de todas las muestras en frascos desechas ante sus pies, empezó a llorar.

- snif… lo siento profesor… todas los frascos se rompieron… snif, no me castigue por favor…

- kinomoto – le dijo secamente el hombre – no fue su culpa, así que deje de llorar. Respecto a su castigo… este queda levantado, simplemente no olvide que no debe distraerse en mis clases o considerare nuevamente reponerle el castigo y ahora vaya a su sala común, si filch la sorprende yo no abogare por usted.

- gracias señor – dijo Sakura y se apresuró a correr a su sala común, no fuera que el hombre cambiase de decisión.

Toda la escena era un caos, llevaría toda la noche al hombre reparar todo, aun con la ayuda de la magia.

- bueno esto puede esperar, todavía no acabé de tomar todo ese aromático café…

**Capitulo 8: Un cuento de gemelos, una expedición al bosque y la imagen de mamá**

Sakura se encontraba desayunando cuando vio que en la mesa de Griffindor sucedía un tumulto, al parecer al centro de este se hallaban los gemelos weasley. Sakura decidió acercarse a ver qué pasaba.

- te lo digo Neville, era un pastilla crece narices pero gigante – decía fred o ¿era George?

- no, era un dulce de pedos pero eso sí, era gigante – le contestaba el otro gemelo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sakura.

- sucede que los gemelos fueron al bosque prohibido para obtener ingredientes para sus bromas y ahora nos vienen con un cuento – le explicó Hermione.

Meiling, Tomoyo y Rika también se acercaron.

- ¿Qué es eso de una pastilla crece narices? – dijo meiling.

- eso, es uno de los mejore inventos que hemos creado, y por el módico precio de…

- oye, no intentes venderle tus bromas a nuestras invitadas – le criticó Hermione.

- ¿podrían decirnos de que estaban hablando? – preguntó Tomoyo.

- ¡hay fantasmas raros en el bosque prohibido! – exclamó Ron.

- no se sabe si son fantasmas, solo se sabe que cosas raras se les está apareciendo a los estudiantes que se atreven a ir al bosque prohibido, lo cual por su puesto está PROHIBIDO – dijo Hermione mientras miraba a los gemelos.

- ¿Qué clase de criatura podría hacer eso? – pregunto calmadamente Rika.

- tal vez una especie de fantasma – dijo Harry.

- fa… fantasmas… - balbuceo Sakura.

- ¡chicas que les parece si vamos a investigar! – sugirió Ron

- parece divertido – dijo Tomoyo.

-no, no creo que debamos ir, recuerden lo que dijo Hermione, está prohibido… - dijo Sakura quien ya se estaba poniendo azul.

- tranquila Sakura, yo te protegeré – le dijo meiling – cualquier fantasma que quiera importunarte sabrá acerca de mis mil años de técnicas de arte marcial, jojojojojojo.

- pero doña reglitas nos acusará si vamos donde el bosque prohibido – dijo Ron

- pensándolo bien, si sea una buena idea ir al bosque, no muy profundo claro, sólo recorrer el limite externo, y NO SOY doña reglitas.

- oye, no que estabas en desacuerdo antes – le dijo Ron.

- el bosque prohibido está PROHIBIDO, sin embargo, puede que la causa de este misterio no se deba a algún fantasma, sino mas bien a una carta clow.

Dicho esto Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Rika, Hermione, Ginny, Syaoran, Harry, Ron y Neville fueron al día siguiente al bosque. Ron discutía con Meiling [nota del autor: que inteligente Ron, discutir con una chica que puede barrer el piso contigo, realmente eres cabeza de bacinica con sarro]

- y que puedes hacer con tu quarate contra un fantasma.

- primero, es KARATE, no quarate; segundo yo no sé karate, yo practicó el kung fu.

- es lo mismo, no se preocupen chicas mejor confíen su seguridad a alguien que si tiene una varita – les dijo Ron a las chicas, mientras les sonreía en lo que él consideraba una sonrisa seductora, lamentablemente el pelirrojo no se había lavado los dientes…

- serás idiota – le dijo ginny – Meiling ahora que ya es bruja, ya puede usar la varita y te aseguro que la usa mejor que tú.

- bueno pero sólo es temporal, además lo que siempre cuenta es la fuerza masculina – insistía recalcitrantemente Ron.

- ya me tienes harta weasley, ginny tú no intervengas.

- adelante, no seas suave con él – le dijo aburrida ginny

La belleza china se abalanzo contra ron y aunque no le golpeó, si le aplicó cuanta llave de lucha sabia. Ron quedo completamente humillado, Meiling se había quedado con su túnica.

- ¡despojos de batalla! – gritó triunfante Meiling. Ron quiso quitársela pero al ver la mirada de odio que le lanzó la chica desistió, seguro de que está vez recibiría golpes de verdad.

- te dije que no fueses blando con él, que te parece Meiling si te enseño mi maldición de los moco-murciélagos, podríamos practicar con ron.

- sería estupendo – le respondió la china.

- permítanme filmarlo todo – dijo soñadora Tomoyo.

- yo preparare los pastelillos – dijo elegantemente Rika.

- oigan chicas que eso no es un espectáculo – dijo Harry. En ese momento el fenómeno misterioso hizo su aparición.

Ron quien hace un momento se hacia el machito, fue el primero que corrió y todos los demás le siguieron. Al comparar lo que habían visto, notaron que cada uno de los chicos vio algo diferente y para nada atemorizante, simplemente corrieron jalados por el instinto al ver al pelirrojo correr.

- no puedo creerlo – dijo syaoran – huimos como niños pequeños.

- ¿y qué fue lo que viste Sakura? - preguntó Rika.

- vi a mi mama.

Todos miraron a Sakura, sabían que su madre falleció hace tiempo.

- yo también vi a mis padres – dijo Harry.

La mañana siguiente Sakura se internó en el bosque oscuro y en eso vio un resplandor, la chica corrió presurosa y vio que Harry estaba cerca de un precipicio engañado por la carta clow. Sakura podía ver como "los padres de Harry" conducían al muchacho cada vez más cerca del precipicio.

La chica no podía perder más tiempo e invocando su báculo, capturó a la carta clow: LA ILUSIÓN

- ¿Harry estas bien?

- ¿Sakura?, que pasó.

- la carta clow casi te hace caer por el acantilado, tomó la forma de tus padres y casi caes en la trampa.

- ¿pudiste ver a mis padres?

- si… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo pude verlos?, la carta tendría que mostrarme la imagen de mi madre, no la de tus padres.

- gracias Sakura, te debo la vida.

- tú me salvaste antes, no iba permitir que cayeses.

Harry abrazó a Sakura y luego se levantó ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie, entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla…

- ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? – pensaba Sakura.

- ¿Por qué le di un beso?, yo no soy tan valiente con las chicas – pensaba Harry.

Los dos muchachos volvieron al castillo en silencio y muy sonrojados.

**Capitulo 09: ¿La dama gorda desapareció?, nuestros amigos no pueden entrar a dormir**

Sakura estaba pensativa acerca de lo que sentía hacia Harry, se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de syaoran, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el muchacho ingles. ¿Se debía a que él era de otro país y eso lo convertía en alguien interesante y misterioso? No, no podía ser el caso ya que syaoran también era extranjero, él venía de China y de su familia se originó el linaje de clow.

Entonces, ¿Qué podía ser?, ¿porque siempre pensaba en Harry? Cuando el muchacho no estaba presente, Sakura se imaginaba las conversaciones que podría haber tenido con él durante su ausencia. Su mente y su cuerpo le pedían a gritos separarse de sus amigas y dirigirse donde Harry y sus amigos para pasar el rato y divertirse. ¿Por qué no fue elegida para ir a Griffindor?

- mi cabeza está un lio – se dijo a si misma Sakura, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. La chica no sabía que en la mesa larga de Griffindor, Harry tenía pensamientos similares respecto a Sakura.

- después de que logré atrapar todas las cartas retornará a Japón – pensaba angustiado Harry.

El muchacho se dirigió a su sala común y dijo al retrato de la dama gorda: "valor de león"

Nada paso…

Que, ¿acaso se había confundido de contraseña?

- valor de león.

…. ….

Entonces el muchacho prestó atención al cuadro y vio para su sorpresa que en este se hallaba otra figura. Harry miro a ambos lados, no se había equivocado de camino.

- este, perdona sabes donde se fue la dama gorda y cuál es la nueva contraseña.

Harry se vio tele-transportado lejos del cuadro.

- ¡chicos, la dama gorda desapareció! Y un extraño cuadro no me permite pasar – les dijo Harry a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué la dama gorda desapareció? – le preguntó Hermione. En eso varios alumnos se dirigían donde Percy weasley.

- no podemos entrar.

- cada vez nos tele-transporta al pie de las escaleras.

- hay un extraño cuadro en la entrada.

- la dama gorda no está.

La profesora McGonagall se apersonó y el prefecto le comunico la situación. La mujer y unos cuantos alumnos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron donde el retrato.

- tiene razón señorita humblegere, la dama gorda no está, disculpe podría decirnos donde… McGonagall y los estudiantes fueron tele-transportados al pie de las escaleras. La profesora mando a llamar a Dumbledore y a este le pasó lo mismo.

- Minerva, que venga la señorita kinomoto – le pidió el director.

Sakura, una vez informada, fue donde el cuadro, definitivamente se trataba de una carta clow. La muchacha intentó atrapar la carta pero en eso.

- mira Harry va a usar su magia para que pasemos – dijo Ron desde una de las escaleras laterales. La carta clow abrió los ojos y tele-transportó a Sakura devuelta al pie de las escaleras.

Sakura volvió a intentarlo, pero siempre pasaba algo que alertaba a la carta clow y debía comenzar todo de nuevo, incluso algunos cuadros ruidosos fueron sacados de sus lugares por filch a petición de Dumbledore, además el poltergeist peeves fue retirado por el barón sangriento por que arruinó un par de ocasiones los intentos de la chica.

Sakura pese a su buena condición atlética ya empezaba a cansarse de subir a cada momento las escaleras, en eso se le ocurrió usar la carta SOMBRA, y de esta manera pudo por fin atrapar la carta EL SILENCIO.

Por fin todos los integrantes de Griffindor fueron a su sala común, y a buen tiempo porque ya tocaban las doce de la noche y todo el mundo estaba deseoso de irse a dormir.

Todos los Griffindor agradecieron a Sakura que se hallaba sudorosa por el esfuerzo.

- gracias Sakura – le dijo Harry, y Sakura se ruborizo mucho.

- de nada, ahora ya todos pueden entrar a dormir.

Harry y Sakura se miraban tímidamente, no se percataron que syaoran los miraba ya que él se quedo hasta tarde con filch sacando y luego volviendo a poner en su lugar los cuadros.

**Capitulo 10: ¿syaoran celoso? La carta Rayo aparece, una barbacoa en la noche**

Al día siguiente Sakura comentó a sus amigas como atrapó la carta clow, no lo había podido hacer antes porque la profesora sprout mandó a sus alumnos a dormir en su sala común, y aunque sus amigas estaban esperando a la card captor, Sakura estaba tan cansada que se excusó y luego de una rápida ducha simplemente se desplomo en su cama (aplastando al pobre kero) y se quedo dormida instantáneamente.

Sakura les mostro a todas la carta EL SILENCIO, se extraño sin embargo que syaoran no estuviese presente.

- ¿saben dónde está syaoran?

- no lo sé – dijo Meiling – seguramente está ayudando a filch con alguna cosa.

- tienes razón Meiling, ahora que lo pienso, vi a syaoran ayudando a filch con los cuadros.

- ¿y qué fue lo que dijo la señora gorda? – preguntó Rika.

- no lo sé, estaba tan cansada que me fui directo a la sala común.

- yo escuche que la señora gorda simplemente fue absorbida por una oscuridad de la cual no podía salir, ni siquiera trasladarse a otros cuadros, por eso el conserje no la localizaba – les dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – le preguntó Meiling.

- fue Hermione, ella se quedo un poco más tarde para hablar con el retrato.

Las chicas siguieron hablando y Sakura se despidió de ellas, quería encontrarse con syaoran y comentarle acerca de la carta clow que atrapó.

- tal vez aun está dormido – pensó la chica, en eso dando la vuelta en una esquina se encontró con syaoran.

- syaoran, te estaba buscando, quería mostrarte la carta que atrapé.

- no es necesario que me muestres nada lo vi todo desde una de las escaleras laterales – le dijo fríamente y mostrándole una mirada dura, la misma que le dio el muchacho la primera vez que se conocieron.

- ¿te sucede algo syaoran?

- no me pasa nada.

- pues claro que te pasa algo, te ves algo molesto…

- ¿quieres saber lo que me pasa?, estoy harto de tener que hacer de criado de ese squib, estoy harto de que todos se burlen de mi.

- nadie debería burlarse de ti syaoran, dime quien o quienes son y les diré que…

- ¡no necesito que me defiendas Sakura, no soy un niño!

- no, no es eso, sólo pensé que…

- ese es tu problema, piensas. ¿Te pusiste a pensar en lo que los demás dirían si te ven tan amigable con potter?, no claro que no, la gran Sakura card captor no pensó en eso.

- basta syaoran, me lastimas.

- solo déjame en paz Sakura, no necesito que nadie pelee por mí.

Diciendo esto el chico se apresuró a ir a cumplir sus deberes. Sakura se quedo un momento parada en el lugar y decidió regresar por donde vino, en eso Ron le obstruyo el paso.

- sabia que eras una descarada, primero Li y ahora Harry, con quien más piensas coquetear.

- ¡yo no coqueteaba con Harry!

- díselo a quien te crea – le dijo y se alejó de la muchacha.

Sakura se quedo en su sala común y se puso a llorar toda la tarde, no le importó que se perdiese las clases de adivinación, sólo quería estar sola.

- ¿Sakura? – le dijo alguien.

- déjenme en paz.

- lo siento Sakura pero al parecer una carta clow apareció y está causando estragos en los techos del castillo.

Sakura se levanto de pronto y secándose las lágrimas se dirigió pronto hacia el lugar donde fue vista por última vez la carta. Algunos profesores con la ayuda de los alumnos rodeaban a la carta, pero está no se dejaba acorralar fácilmente y con una descarga frió a un par de alumnos. Sakura quien se hallaba en la distancia apresuró con la carta SALTO su carrera hacia el lugar.

- pronto niños aléjense y dejen que la señorita Sakura atrape la carta clow – ordenó flitwick.

Sakura y la carta fueron por los techos del castillo y eventualmente la muchacha capturó la carta EL TRUENO.

Cuando la card captor fue donde el profesor flitwick, comprobó que los chicos "a la barbacoa" no eran otros que Syaoran y Ron.

- se lo tienen merecido – dijo Sakura y se fue a paso firme hacia su sala común.

**Capitulo 11: Una visita a Hogsmeade, un duelo de espadas y decisiones inesperadas.**

Sakura se encontraba deprimida por el comportamiento de syaoran y no le daban ganas de comer nada.

- es que ya van dos semanas y sigue igual de molesto – les explicó Sakura a sus amigas.

- nunca creí que Li fuese ese tipo de personas – comentó Tomoyo.

- como es el único hijo varón de la familia Li, supongo que se malcrió un poco – dijo Meiling.

- ¿y cómo va tu relación con Cedric, Meiling? – preguntó ginny tratando de cambiar de tema.

- de maravilla, no podría estar mejor – dijo Meiling, pero al ver la expresión triste de Sakura decidió explicar algo más.

- bueno tuve un par de roces con Choo, pero la puse en su lugar.

- no habrás peleado con ella, ¿verdad? – observó Rika algo preocupada.

- no, para nada, hice lo que tú me dijiste Rika, no recurrí a la violencia.

- ¿Qué a choo también le gustaba Cedric? – preguntó Hermione.

- ay Hermione, no te enteras de nada, claro que a Choo le gustaba Cedric, se notaba a la legua. Y por lo que Meiling me dijo choo se comportó como una arpía.

- ¿y cómo lo manejaste Meiling?

- pues le di de comer unas cuantas galletas crece narices, a Cedric le causó mucha gracia y choo se enfadó con él. Ahora Cedric y yo somos pareja.

- ¡le dije a los gemelos que no te vendieran sus porquerías!

- tranquila Hermione, que no lo hicieron, simplemente me inspire en su invento y transforme sus pastillas en galletas de la fortuna china, choo cayó redondita.

- syaoran también se merece comer de esas galletas – dijo Sakura.

- ¿y después que Sakura?, ¿regresaras con él luego de que te trato de esa manera?, no puedes estar con alguien que es tan posesivo, al final te lastimaría – le dijo Hermione.

- este… tú no eres precisamente la más indicada para dar ese consejo Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir ginny?

- pues que tu caso es el mismo que Sakura, Ron no te respeta, solo te ve como un objeto del cual puede disponer a voluntad, eres como su juguete, el juguete de un niño malcriado que no tolera que alguien siquiera lo mire.

Hermione se quedo muda y estuvo a punto de contestar de mala manera a la pelirroja pero en eso Sakura intervino.

- ¿Ron también es posesivo?

- bueno sé que a veces se comporta mal pero…

- pero nada, mi hermano no te conviene Hermione, me duele porque hablo de mi hermano, pero es la verdad.

- que les parece si vamos a hogsmeade mañana – sugirió Rika nerviosa

- Rika es una maravillosa idea, que tal si vamos todas chicas – rogó Tomoyo. Al final todas las chicas decidieron ir al pueblo a pasar una tarde sólo de chicas y olvidarse de sus problemas.

Hogsmeade se encontraba más pintoresco que nunca y las chicas se divirtieron como jamás lo habían hecho, desechando todo el estrés acumulado durante el año ¿Por qué diablos necesitaban de los hombres, si la amistad femenina era más fuerte que un romance con alguien que en realidad era un imbécil?

Luego de una tarde de compras, paseos y demás, las chicas retornaron al colegio muy felices ya que mañana no tendrían clases.

Sakura y sus amigas se encontraban desayunando y platicando muy animadamente cuando el profesor flitwick vino corriendo hacia ellas.

- ¡señorita kinomoto, es una emergencia!

- ¡que sucede profesor! – exclamó Sakura al ver la cara preocupada de su profesor.

- es la señorita sasaki, parece que ha sido poseída por una carta clow.

- ¡Rika, no puede ser!, ahora entiendo porque ella y Tomoyo no fueron a desayunar – dijo Sakura y se fue corriendo a la sala común de ravenclaw.

Al llegar, vio que toda la sala estaba destruida, pareciera que alguien la desbarató usando una espada.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó Tomoyo

- Tomoyo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Rika fue poseída por una carta Clow y con una espada destrozó el lugar, luego se dirigió al campo de qidditch y allí te está esperando.

- ¿me espera?

- al parecer quiere retarte frente todo el colegio, el director Dumbledore y otros profesores quisieron detener la carta, pero está hizo que Rika atacase a los estudiantes de primer año, ¡tienes que ir Sakura y salvar a Rika!

- no te preocupes Tomoyo, me encargare de rescatar a nuestra amiga.

Sakura llegó rápidamente al campo de quidditch, en ese lugar Rika y la carta clow la esperaban.

- ¡Sakura debes atacar a Rika con la carta TRUENO! – le gritaba syaoran

- ¡estás loco! No lastimare a Rika.

- ¡luego se pondrá bien, lo importante ahora es que recuperes la carta clow!

- ¿se pondrá bien? , ¡Tú y Ron se quedaron en la enfermería por toda una semana y su tratamiento fue doloroso por el efecto mágico de la carta!

- Sakura se deben hacer sacrificios si queremos recuperar todas las cartas clow.

- No, Rika no pidió esto, ella jamás pidió ser poseída por una carta clow, y ella jamás tuvo la misión de recuperar las cartas clow a diferencia de nosotros.

- es que no ves que mientras más rápido recuperes las cartas clow, más rápido nos iremos a casa.

- ¿eso te preocupa? Tener que librarte de tus quehaceres – le dijo una incrédula Sakura.

- ¡cuidado Sakura! – le grito Harry y Sakura salió del shock esquivando el ataque de Rika en el último segundo.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, algunos estudiantes le gritaban para que atacase a la chica (los slytherin y Ron) y otros le pedían que hiciese todo lo posible para salvarla (Harry y los Hufflepuffs), el resto de alumnos sólo le gritaban palabras de ánimo. Sakura tuvo una inspiración y decidió utilizar la carta ILUSIÓN, con ella pudo distraer a la carta clow y sin hacer daño a Rika pudo atrapar a la carta LA ESPADA.

Dumbledore ordenó que llevaran a Rika a la enfermería ya que se había desmayado, Sakura y sus amigas la siguieron, Hermione se había quedado atrás y le gritaba a ron a voz en cuello.

La enfermera permitió que las chicas se quedasen al lado de la paciente con la condición de que no la despertasen, luego de una hora syaoran entro nervioso.

- ¿Qué quieres syaoran? – le preguntó ceñuda Sakura.

- sabes que la decisión más acertada fue la que te dije Sakura, sino hubieses utilizado la carta ILUSIÓN, seguro…

- queras decir la decisión más acertada "para ti". Me gustaría discutir contigo pero no lo hare y por dos razones: la primera, es que la enfermera nos sacaría de aquí; y la segunda, es que ya no me interesa tener que ver contigo, lo siento por tus hermanas y por tu madre Li, ellas se verán decepcionadas, pero lo nuestro se acabó.

- Sakura… que dices, yo.

- tu madre tiene razón Li – le dijo Meiling que se esforzaba por no llorar – te falta madurar, acepta lo que Sakura te dijo y déjala en paz.

El muchacho al ver las miradas de desprecio y decepción por parte de las chicas se retiró cabizbajo. En eso entró Hermione y le lanzó una mirada de odio, Syaoran se apresuró a salir de la enfermería.

Hermione se sentó junto a sus amigas y empezó a llorar amargamente.

- ¿Hermione, que sucede? – le preguntó preocupada Tomoyo.

- … termine con Ron… ya todo acabó…

- lo siento de veras Hermione, pero estoy segura de que es lo mejor – la consoló ginny.

Sakura abrazo a Hermione y está se sorprendió, Sakura de seguro sufría más que ella pero aun así trataba de consolarla, Hermione comenzó a llorar nuevamente y lo mismo hizo Sakura…

**Capitulo 12: Dos pares de ojos verdes, un gigante bronceándose, una lluvia de pétalos y miradas tímidas**

Habían pasado un par de días y tanto Sakura como Hermione se habían recuperado y ya no pensaban para nada en los dos cretinos que tenían antes por pareja. Sakura una tarde luego de finalizar los exámenes, se encaminó hacia el lago y decidió pasear por la orilla, el calamar gigante se "bronceaba" feliz los tentáculos, mientras los gemelos tentaban su suerte al pinchar los tentáculos de este.

- oigan dejen en paz al pobre calamar.

- mejor vámonos fred, que la otra doña reglitas nos castigara.

- tú lo has dicho George, mejor nos vamos antes de que venga su gemela – diciendo esto los gemelos se fueron riendo.

- humm, seguro se creen muy divertidos, pero no lo son – dijo Sakura para ella misma y levantando los hombros.

- no lo sé, a veces tienen sus momentos buenos – dijo Harry.

- Harry, no sabía que estabas aquí – le dijo una sorprendida Sakura.

- lo siento, no quise asustarte, otra vez…

- aja, ya recuerdo, también recuerdo que el calamar nos salvó esa vez.

- ¿te apetece ir a pasear en bote sakura?

- no, si me caigo otra vez, el pobre calamar tendría que dejar su bronceado y me sentiría culpable.

- yo te salvaría, ahora sé nadar, claro que no soy muy bueno pero podría rescatar a mi damisela en apuros.

- así que yo sería tu damisela.

- si me lo permites…

- podría hacerlo, todo depende si el nadador tiene buenos brazos, se necesitan brazos fuertes para rescatar a alguien.

Harry se acerco a Sakura y la abrazó con ternura.

- ¿te parecen lo suficientemente fuertes?

- también se necesita una mirada fuerte para que la rescatada no se asuste.

Harry miró profundamente a Sakura.

- con esos ojos verdes causaras que la damisela se ahogue.

- y con esos ojos verdes tuyos también causaras que el nadador se ahogue.

- ahogarnos en nuestros sentimientos, en nuestra dicha…

El rostro de los dos chicos se acercaba cada vez más y más… finalmente compartieron su aliento en el tierno abrazó de sus labios y luego se separaron para hacer que el abrazo dulce sea más cálido está vez…

Los dos chicos sintieron que sus cinturas eran acariciadas.

- Harry, no…

- pero Sakura, si tu lo estás haciendo…

- ¡que!, no soy yo.

- ¡tampoco yo!

Los chicos notaron que los tentáculos del calamar dejaban sus cinturas y se acomodaban sobre las cabezas de los dos muchachos.

- creo que no debimos acercarnos tanto – le dijo Harry

- a mi me parece que nos está felicitando por aclarar nuestros sentimientos – le dijo sonriente Sakura.

Ambos chicos riendo se escaparon del calamar y se dirigieron al castillo. Harry tomó la mano de Sakura y ella se sujeto coqueta del brazo del muchacho, en eso una lluvia de pétalos descendió sobre todo el castillo, y tanto profesores como alumnos miraban asombrados.

- ¿Sakura?

- shhhh – le calló y le dio un beso mientras la lluvia de pétalos caía sobre ellos. La carta LA FLOR, descendió junto a ellos y Sakura la agarró entre sus manos.

- sabes, la carta BOSQUE y FLOR son de las mas gentiles que hay – le dijo Sakura – pero no tan gentil como tú – le dijo mientras le abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Harry no sabía que pensar, no notaba su corazón latir de manera gentil, sino violentamente lleno de pasión.

Los dos decidieron ir al comedor y en eso se encontraron con Hermione quien iba de la mano de… ¡Neville! Las dos parejas se pararon en seco y se observaron unos segundos.

- oh, hola Hermione – le dijo Sakura que estaba ruborizada

- hola Sakura – le contesto Hermione que estaba igual de roja – veo, veo que tú y Harry, bueno ya están saliendo.

- sí, y tú y Neville…

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se sujeto con fuerza al brazo de Neville.

Los dos chicos también estaban rojos y no sabían que decirse, pero en eso Hermione agarró a Sakura del brazo y se la llevo un poco lejos, lo suficiente para que los muchachos no las escucharan y se pusieron a murmurar entre sí en medio de risitas nerviosas.

Harry y Neville se esforzaban por mirar sólo a las chicas ya que cada vez que los dos chicos se veían se dirigían tímidas miradas. Para alivio de los muchachos, las chicas regresaron ya risueñas y cada una sujetando a su pareja por la mano y corrieron al gran comedor para celebrar un nuevo comienzo para ambas.

**Capitulo 13: La preocupación de Dumbledore, despedidas, a disfrutar el último capítulo.**

Sakura se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, presta a escuchar el motivo por el que el director la mando a llamar.

- Sakura – le dijo el director, quien ya le tenía un gran aprecio a la card captor y empezaba a llamarla por su nombre – veo que te sientes mucho mejor últimamente.

- gracias señor, la recuperación de las cartas clow no representara un problema, se lo aseguro.

- de eso precisamente quería hablar contigo Sakura.

- ¿sucede algo malo señor?

- bueno, en realidad me encontraba muy preocupado, el hecho de que las cartas viniesen a Howarts implicaba una serie de problemas, problemas que a la larga vinieron haciéndose realidad. Veras Sakura, no todas las cartas tienen una personalidad amable como las cartas BOSQUE y FLOR, algunas decidieron ir a atacarte.

- ¿se refiere cuando la carta AGUA me tiró del bote causando que casi me ahogase?

- efectivamente, afortunadamente Harry como todo caballero que es, procedió a rescatar a SU damisela en apuros.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate, ¿Cómo sabría el director, acerca de su relación con Harry?

- ah, el amor, una magia que hace que olvidemos nuestros temores. Ahora Harry sabe nadar y tú Sakura ya no te sientes incomoda con los fantasmas del colegio ¿verdad?

Sakura solo podía mirar al piso y mover su pie como si se fuese una niña pequeña.

- eh, señor, respecto a las cartas clow.

- a si claro, como te decía Sakura, no todas las cartas clow tienen una naturaleza gentil, algunas decidieron atacarte a ti y a otros estudiantes, si no fuese por nuestro querido cefalópodo…

- ¿?

- me refiero al calamar gigante Sakura – le dijo el director de forma paternal.

- Sakura – continuó el director – el incidente del lago no fue el único, la carta que poseyó a la señorita sasaki, intentó lastimar a los alumnos de primer año, y otra carta hirió a los señores Li y Weasley.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- mi niña, se que tú y tus amigos tuvieron unas diferencias, pero créeme, al igual que el amor, es la amistad la otra fuerza con la que debemos contar en nuestra vida. Estoy seguro que Ron y Syaoran maduraran con esta experiencia, por favor, no deseches su amistad.

- tiene razón señor, yo no puedo actuar de forma infantil – le dijo Sakura y Dumbledore le sonrió.

- volviendo al tema que nos compete – continuó Dumbledore – si bien tu desempeño al atrapar las cartas fue más que ejemplar, aun quedan muchas más cartas y la posibilidad de que un estudiante sea lastimado, me temo es muy alta. Por eso el profesor flitwick y mi persona ideamos un plan.

- ¿un plan señor?

- así es, veras, cuando las cartas clow fueron liberadas por accidente, estas se dirigieron a Howarts directamente por ser el lugar con más magia de los alrededores, pero el colegio es tan grande, no solo la estructura del castillo, la lechuzeria, el campo de quidditch, los invernaderos, los otros terrenos del colegio como el lago e incluso el bosque prohibido. Por lo tanto, vimos que lo más conveniente sería focalizar la magia del colegio en un lugar que ya de por si contiene una importante cantidad de magia.

- ¿y cuál es ese lugar señor?

- me refiero a la Sala de los Menesteres, una habitación mágica oculta para la mayoría de los estudiantes, solo visible para aquellos que requieran su pronta aparición, una habitación dispuesta a cambiar su funcionalidad dependiendo de las necesidades de quien o quienes le necesiten. En ese lugar el profesor flitwick y yo encerramos a las cartas clow.

- en serio, ¿ya las capturaron?

- solo un descendiente del mago clow puede capturar las cartas, lo único que podemos hacer nosotros los profesores es acorralar a las cartas. Ahora estas están encerradas en la sala de los menesteres, al parecer una carta guarda la entrada de la habitación, una vez que captures a está, podrás capturar a todas las demás cartas sin problemas.

- ¿a todas señor?

- bueno, no necesariamente a todas, puedes hacerlo si quieres una por día.

- señor, yo quisiera, bueno, yo quisiera…

- hablar primero con tus amigas y decirles acerca a las cartas – le dijo sonriente Dumbledore.

Sakura luego de salir de la oficina de Dumbledore, llamó a sus amigas y les dijo las noticias.

- entonces ahora podrán regresar a su casa – dijo ginny, entre alegre y con pena.

- ¡no, yo no quiero irme a casa!, estoy muy feliz aquí con Cedric a mi lado – se quejó Meiling.

- yo tampoco quiero irme, es tan divertido hacer magia – dijo Rika con tristeza.

- será una pena regresar tan pronto – les dijo Tomoyo.

- saben, el director me dijo que no era necesario atrapar todas las cartas clow de una sola vez.

- ¿eso te dijo?, es grandioso Sakura, podrán quedarse más tiempo – les dijo alegre Hermione – pero que dirá la madre de Li.

- conozco a la madre de syaoran, es muy estricta y de seguro querrá que su hijo se quede todo el año hasta que finalice el curso.

- ¿y qué hay de la señorita Maki? – preguntó ginny

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas y decidieron ir a ver a la mujer, de seguro se encontraba en el laboratorio de pociones. Al llegar vieron que la señorita Maki se encontraba sentada plácidamente y apoyada en el hombro de ¡snape! El hombre sonreía gentilmente (algo que jamás vieron las chicas) y le acariciaba el largo cabello negro mientras le susurraba palabras tiernas de amor.

- ya veo.

- fufufu ya veo.

- así que era eso.

- genial, los gemelos no me lo van a creer.

- que tierna escena.

- no les delates ginny, por favor.

Las chicas se retiraron en silencio seguras de que la señorita maki también desearía quedarse en el colegio más tiempo.

Sakura fue al día siguiente donde se hallaba la sala de menesteres y vio que era la carta ESCUDO la que resguardaba el lugar, usando la carta ESPADA, pudo capturar a la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo.

- ¿y ahora que harás sakurita? – le preguntó kero.

- se que un día las clases terminaran, pero mientras tanto, pienso disfrutar todos los días que me queden aquí en Howarts en compañía de mis amigas y Harry.

- ¿y después?

- después simplemente seguiremos en contacto, sabes, el carnaval no tiene por que terminar mientras aun conservemos nuestra amistad…

**FIN**


End file.
